The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to gearboxes on gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engines typically have at least one spool that includes a compressor and a turbine. An accessory gearbox is often connected to and driven by the spool, and provides gearing to connect the spool to various accessories, such as alternators, pumps, and engine starters, for example.
Some accessories include an accessory shaft having splines that engage with corresponding splines on a gear shaft. Such splines are typically lubricated to reduce friction and wear between the splines. In some gearboxes, a lubrication system includes an oil jet that supplies lubrication to the splines. Such oil jets typically supply a continuous flow of lubricating liquid during operation of the lubrication system and the gas turbine engine.